1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a tool, wherein the body of the connector and the tool may be combined integrally, whereby the connector may be exactly secured on the tool, so that the tool may function as a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool such as an open-ended spanner or the like does not have the function of a ratchet wrench. Thus, when the conventional open-ended spanner is used to rotate a workpiece such as a nut or the like to a determined rotation angle, the open-ended spanner has to detach from the workpiece, and to be re-fit on the workpiece reciprocally so as to rotate the workpiece again, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby decreasing the versatility of the conventional tool.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a connector for a tool, wherein the body of the connector and the tool may be combined integrally, whereby the connector may be exactly secured on the tool, so that the tool may function as a ratchet wrench.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a connector comprising:
a body provided with a polygonal drive end that may be driven by a tool, the drive end provided with an engaging portion; and
an urging body secured on the drive end of the body, and provided with an engaging portion engaged with the engaging portion of the drive end of the body, so that the tool is urged and secured between the urging body and the drive end of the body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.